


After the End

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Post-Series, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebellion Story Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: A magical girl meets her end and is taken away by Madoka to where all the other magical girls are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Set between the series/first two movies and Rebellion. It doesn't contain spoilers for Rebellion but it is Rebellion compliant.

There is a moment of relief as I watch the wraith fall before me. A movement catches my attention out of the corner of my eye as the body of the wraith dissolves into nothingness. The grief cubes are falling. I know that I desperately need them. My soul gem is nearing its limit. The once sky blue gem is now as dark as a stormy night. If I moved I know I could get one or two of them, but I know that I need every single one of those to stave off what is going to happen. 

I don’t move forward or back. Instead my knees hit the hard roof of the building I was standing on. My halberd falls from my hands and clatters down to the street far beneath me. I move, crawl actually, away from the ledge. It takes everything I have left in my to move to a the wall of the building’s rooftop mechanical room. I stop moving when I get there and lean up against it. I let it support the weight of my too heavy torso.

What was the point of all of this? I’d thrown away everything, spent my nights out fighting wraiths, saving people, with no thanks or reward, just so that me and my brother would get adopted. My adoptive parents didn’t know why my grades were so poor. My brother didn’t care why I couldn’t spend as much time playing with him anymore. They deserved to be the ones suffering on this roof, not me. They deserved-

“Is that what you really think?” a kind and gentle voice said.

I turn my gaze and there is a girl. Her long hair seems to stretch into infinity. Her golden eyes are like sunshine. She is wearing a white dress that seems to be made out of creation itself. I don’t know who she is, but I know that she’s a magical girl, but she’s also so much more than that.

“Do you truly regret the wish that you made?” She is speaking in every language and in no language at the same time.

I find myself pushing against the despair staining my soul and I force out what the real me wants. “No, I-I want to grow up with my brother and my new parents.” I don’t want to die, but I also don’t want to take back that wish. It takes everything in me not to curse them.

“Let me help you.” She reaches out her hands to the soul gem resting on my thigh. The darkness melts away from it and I feel relief from all of that crushing despair that had been eating away at my soul. I let out a sigh and a small smile graces my lips before my soul gem also vanishes.

I’m at peace as the sun sets over the city.

 

I wake up in a bed. It feels soft and I don’t want to get up, but I do. I know something happened, but I can’t exactly remember. I look down at myself and frown as I realize that I must have fallen asleep in my clothing.

There is a knock at the door. “Hey, new girl, are you awake?” a female voice says.

“Oh, yes, just one moment,” I respond. I cross the floor of the room that is like my bedroom, but isn’t, and open the door. On the other side is a pair of girls. One has boyishly short hair and is wearing a light blue top over pants. She’s about the same age as I am. The other is a little girl in a polka dot dress. I recognize neither of them, but I feel no distrust towards them.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” The girl with short hair says. I feel like she’s speaking a completely different language than I am, yet somehow I know exactly what she’s saying.

“A little disoriented.”

“That’s normal,” the little girl says. 

“Where am I?”

“Heaven. Valhalla. Something like that,” the short haired girl says. “Nagisa, I’ll show her around.”

“Alright, Sayaka,” the little girl says with a smile. “I’ll go see if Raquel wants to play.” The little girl is then off, full of the boundless energy of childhood. I can’t help but smile and hope that she has fun with her friend.

“C’mon,” Sayaka says as she begins to walk away from the door.

I follow her out into the hallway. It reminds me of a dormitory. There are doors lining the walls. Each has a girl’s name written on a placard. Some have the names in elegant curving letters and others have childish scrawls. Each is as unique as the girl who lives within. Sayaka leads me out of the building and onto the street.

The city is large. I can see girls of all shapes and sizes moving about, walking, talking. There are shops lining the streets. Some sell food, others sell books, there is another with toys. I stop and do a double take at a flower shop. What looks like a puffball with a moustache is wrapping a bouquet of flowers and handing them to the customer in the shop.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He’s just an Anthony. He’s a familiar. Most of the familiars like to help out around here,” Sayaka says.

“I don’t understand,” I say.

“You will eventually. So this is the central city around here. It’s a big metropolis. There’s a few schools if you want to continue with that. There’s malls, a zoo, arcades, basically anything you could want in a big city you’ll find around here. Different parts of the city are different styles so like one part might look like Beijing while another part would look like London. We have buses and trains to get around but you can also just use your magical girl abilities if you want to. 

“Outside of the city we have rural towns and villages. Each one is different. Beyond that we have the wilderness. When I say wilderness I mean it is every type of wilderness you can imagine.”

“What am I supposed to do?” I ask her.

“Well, what is it that you want to do? Learn? Teach? Watch anime? Watch your family back on Earth? Become a stronger magical girl? Whatever it is you want to do you have the time and the freedom to do it. I know a couple of girls have just started working on their own space exploration program.”

I feel almost staggered by all of this. This is so much to take in. I can do anything I want. I have all of the time in the world.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” The question finally comes out.

“Yeah,” Sayaka nods solemnly, “we all are. Each of us is a magical girl that ran out of magic.”

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I’m dead. I stopped the wraith. I want to go back. I’d rather watch my kid brother grow up and get to know my new parents better, but at the same time I feel alright. I know that he’s going to be taken care of. I know that his home is safe now. If I could chose to be alive or dead I’d chose to be alive, but this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.

“Can you show me around some more?” I ask Sayaka.

“Yeah, sure thing.”


End file.
